Un Regalo para Jamsie
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Dudo mucho que Lily le interese si cumplo o no cumplo años. Así que no importa mucho.- Claro, claro James. Y eso a ti te trae sin cuidado.- Pero no te preocupes, Prongs. Papá Sirius solucionara todos los problemas de su pequeño Jamsie.- xD
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola y bienvenidos a este pequeño fic de tres o cuatro capitulos, este es el primero... una pequeña introducción del maravilloso día que espra a nuestro querido protagonista xD. Así que animo y disfrutenlo..._**

**_Andrea Black (NO miren a SIRIUS... que es mi esposo, lo demás es de J.K Rowling)_**

* * *

**Capitulo 1

* * *

**

_Guardo un recoveco en el alma_

_Que recuerda tu cara como nadie la vio_

_Río, lloro y paso de todo por el bien de los dos._

_ **"Otra vez", de Coti**_

* * *

La observé desde lejos. Allí estaba ella, riendo tranquila y divirtiéndose con dolorosa naturalidad. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, y sus ojos entrecerrados, al tiempo que su boca dejaba que el sonido de su risa inundara los alrededores.

Así la vi el día de hoy, cuando bajé a desayunar y por alguna razón, creo que no pude haber pedido mejor imagen para comenzar mi día. Mentiras, si puedo pedir una mejor… quisiera que ella dejara escapar su risa para mí. Pero sé que es pedir demasiado en estas circunstancias. Cómo siempre, caminé todo el recorrido desde la puerta del comedor hasta los asientos vacíos del centro de la mesa, sin apartar en ningún momento mis ojos de ella, y aunque está de perfil, casi puedo sentir que ríe por mí.

Me senté en el lugar que usualmente utilizo, y sentí inmediatamente un par de manos posarse sobre mis hombros, y levanté mi mirada para ver dos sonrisas dirigidas a mí, antes de sentir como un vaso de agua me caía encima.

* * *

-Felicidades, Jamsie.- Saludó Sirius, mientras dejaba el vaso con el que lo había mojado en la mesa. -Otro año más de vida, para mí pequeño.- añadió teatralmente para luego abrazarlo, e imitar un llanto emocionado. -Has crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo, que me parece imposible pensar que eres aquel muchacho asustadizo que mojaba la cama hasta hace un mes.- agregó antes de mirarlo con orgullo.

-Déjalo en paz, Sirius.- regañó Remus con una sonrisa, mientras lo apartaba. -Feliz cumpleaños, Prongs.- felicitó el castaño con una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias Moony.- respondió James volviendo a colocar la mirada en ella. -¿Y Peter?-preguntó al no escuchar la tercera felicitación, mientras quitaba su mirada de la figura femenina y la posaba en Remus, quien se sentaba a su derecha.

-Dijo que ya venía, es que Longbottom lo detuvo en el camino.- respondió Remus, encogiéndose de hombros, para luego comenzar a servirse el desayuno. James asintió en silencio, y nuevamente sus ojos buscaron la cabellera roja, y sus oídos se agudizaron para escuchar su voz emocionada.

-¿Buscando tu regalo, Prongs?- preguntó Sirius, antes de llevarse una tostada a la boca, mientras miraba fijamente a James, quien le devolvió la mirada y sonrió algo cansado. -Un hueso duro de roer, ¿no es así? Créeme que todos los días me pregunto que le viste a esa pelirroja malhumorada.- añadió ante la falta de respuesta por parte de su mejor amigo.

-Mejor así, sino estarías detrás de ella también.- respondió James inyectándole algo de comicidad a la situación. -Y no busco regalo, dudo mucho que Lily le interese si cumplo o no cumplo años. Así que no importa mucho.- añadió entre risas, a lo que Sirius compartió una mirada con Remus, antes de fruncir el ceño.

-Claro, claro James. Y eso a ti te trae sin cuidado.- dijo Sirius con sarcasmo, para luego echar un vistazo rápido a la pelirroja, y sonreír traviesamente. -Pero no te preocupes, Prongs. Papá Sirius solucionara todos los problemas de su pequeño Jamsie.- dijo con una sonrisa llena de seguridad, antes de continuar con su desayuno, al tiempo que tarareaba una canción con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Remus, ¿De que habla Sirius?- preguntó James preguntó algo preocupado, mientras miraba como el ojigris untaba miel a sus Hot Cakes, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa de disculpa al tiempo que el castaño se encogía de hombros negando con la cabeza.

* * *

-Prongs, Feliz cumpleaños.- felicitó Peter al tiempo que entraba al comedor. El joven llevaba una sonrisa radiante y se sentó frente a Remus y al lado de Sirius.

-Gracias, Peter. Pero come rápido, pronto comenzará Transformaciones y McGonagall estaba insoportable cuando me la encontré en el pasillo. Supongo que debe estar así por las hormonas.- dijo James, mientras observaba a Peter servirse el desayuno.

-Dudo mucho que McGonagall aún tenga hormonas, Prongs.- contradijo Sirius, negando con un dedo. -Lo más seguro es que está así porque le llegó la menopausia.- añadió Sirius, mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón y colocaba una expresión pensativa.

-Es muy probable, Padfoot. No lo había pensado así.- respondió James con la misma expresión pensativa. -Y tal vez por eso es que se desquita con nosotros, porque la menopausia la hace sentir insatisfecha como mujer. Espero que Lily no pase por lo mismo cuando sea una anciana como ella.- agregó James, mientras colocaba su voz un poco más grave, para hacerle énfasis a sus palabras.

-¿A quien se refería, señor Potter?- se escuchó una voz femenina provenir detrás de James, quien estaba entretenido en sus meditaciones, y no notó la mirada de advertencia de Sirius, la expresión tensa de Remus y la palidez extrema de Peter.

-A quien más, sino a McGonagall.- respondió sin dudar, mientras fruncía el ceño ante el despiste, por lo que levantó su mirada y se encontró con la mencionada mirándole fijamente con unan ceja enarcada y los brazos cruzados.

-Interesante su punto de vista, señor Potter. Muy interesante.- dijo la profesora ante la mirada sorprendida de James.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello! Aquí estoy... De regreso por este amado Fandom... hablando de una de mis parejas mas amadas y míticas, Porque sin ellos.... nada de Potter ni de su maravillosa vida habria sucedido. Te amo James... tu existencia hace que mi adorado Harry sea posible! (-Tranquilo Sirius, es un amor filial... nada como el que compartimos tu y yo.- murmura Andrea a su esposo.). En fin... Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, y que me dejen muchso reviews para que pueda actualizar mas pronto y me sienta con mas ganas de escribir... XD si, sé que soy una descarada completa, pero mi vida a sido un caos con la universidad, los trillizos, mi pequeño Eriol y Sirius. Es una proeza esto de la ciranza de los hijos mientras uno intenta cursar una carrera universitaria. Pero en fin. Sean felices... y nos veremos pronto (aunque esto depende de ustedes ;) ) _**

**_Con amor,_**

**_Andrea Black_**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2**

**

* * *

**

_Pido que me olvide tu olvido_  
_Pero ya es bien sabido no lo va a conceder_  
_Ando como siempre vagando_  
_por algún escenario y no lo vas a creer_  
_Supe que mentías y todo por el bien de los dos_

**_Otra vez, Coti_**

* * *

Y maldita sea la suerte que me cargo. Justo cuando estaba hablando de McGonagall, la susodicha se le da por acercarse a ver que estábamos haciendo. Esta ni invocada con un _accio. _Pero todo es culpa de ese condenado perro pulgoso por no avisarme que la venerable anciana que tenemos por profesora estaba justo a mis espaldas.

Pero no se que es peor, si verme atrapado en un posible castigo y segura reprenda por decir algo que todo Hogwarts sabe es que sea verdad o, que me van a castigar el día de mi cumpleaños. Definitivamente mi día tuvo un buen inicio.

* * *

-¿Cómo te fue con la venerable?- preguntó Sirius una vez llegó al salón de clases. Lo había tenido detenido treinta minutos después de terminada la clase de Transformaciones, por lo que a penas iba llegando a la clase de pociones de Slughorn. -¿Bien, mal o catastrófico?- añadió al ver la expresión seria en el rostro del joven de gafas.

-Bien.- respondió mecánicamente, para luego girarse a encararlo y fruncir el ceño. -Pero, ¿Por qué rayos no me avisaste que la vieja de McGonagall estaba detrás de mí? Por tu culpa me tuve que soportar quince minutos de una charla sobre el respeto al buen nombre, a la privacidad y a las personas mayores. Y a parte de eso, un sermón de veinte minutos de cómo debe comportarse un premio anual.- sentenció penetrando a Sirius con la mirada, y frunciendo aún más el entrecejo al ver la expresión de su amigo y como temblaba la comisura de boca, al intentar aguantar la risa. -No te rías, idiota. Menos mal logré convencerla que hoy era mi cumpleaños y me aplazara el castigo hasta pasado mañana.- agregó controlándose para luego simplemente suspirar.

-¿Por qué hasta pasado mañana?- preguntó Peter, quien había escuchado atento la conversación de Sirius y James, ya que estaba sentado detrás de ellos.

-Porque quien sabe como amanezcamos mañana.- respondió James con una sonrisa socarrona, a la que Sirius se unió.

-Tranquilo Prongs, ya verás como el día mejora.- consoló Sirius, mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro. -Recuerda que Papá Sirius esta aquí para ti, y no dejara que su pequeño Jamsie sufra de un mal cumpleaños.- añadió mientras lo acercaba y le daba un abrazo.

-Suelta.- dijo James, mientras reía y se alejaba lo que más podía, teniendo en cuenta que eran asientos para dos y él compartía el suyo con Sirius. -A propósito de eso, ¿A que te refieres con…?- comenzó a preguntar James, cuando sintió un carraspeo a su lado.

-Veo que no tiene interés en mi clase, señor Potter.- Dijo Slughorn, negando con la cabeza al tiempo. -Es una pena en realidad, pero me veré obligado a restar veinte puntos a Gryffindor por su falta de atención. Ahora, si es tan amable de dejar de distraerse y distraer al señor Black, podría responderme para qué se usa la bilis de armadillo.- preguntó el profesor mirándolo expectante. Quería que se reivindicara con él y demostrara nuevamente ese don innato para las pociones, que los merodeadores sabían que no tenía. Al menos, para algo que no fuera acompañado de risas posteriores.

-eh…- comenzó a decir, mientras ponía en marcha toda su capacidad mental.

-Para la poción Agudizadora de Ingenio.- murmuró Remus detrás de él.

-Para la poción Agudizadora de Ingenio.- repitió mecánicamente, sin saber realmente que carajos era esa poción o que era lo que le habían preguntado.

-Muy bien señor Potter, diez puntos por su respuesta.- dijo Slughorn antes de irse canturreteando hacia el frente del salón.

-Gracias, Moony.- soltó James en medio de un suspiro, y con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Te ayudo hoy porque hay que tratar bien a los cumplimentados, sino juro que dejo que te quiten puntos por no prestar atención.- sentenció Remus mirando seriamente a James, para luego sonreír cómplice.

-Moony, Moony. Jurar en vano es malo.- regañó Sirius mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -¿Acaso no te enseñaron eso en casa? Hasta yo lo sé, y todo gracias a Bellatrix y a mí tía por sus maravillosas clases de ética y moral.- añadió Sirius con ambas manos a cada lado de su cara, y negando falsamente anonadado.

-Bellos momentos, ¿no es así?- dijo James con una sonrisa, haciendo a Sirius bufar antes de sonreír normalmente.

-Encantadores, en realidad. No tienes ni idea lo maravilloso que era ver a Bellatrix y a tía Druella perder la paciencia, luego de media hora de clase.- comentó Sirius rememorando, y logrando que su sonrisa se ensanchara un poco más. -Es una pena no poder volver a ver la expresión de pajarraco que colocaba tía Druella. Casi me dan ganas de visitar nuevamente esa maldita casa, sólo para verla una vez más.- añade Sirius con expresión soñadora, para luego soltar una risa por lo bajo.

-Supongo que lo importante de esa última oración, fue el casi. ¿No es cierto, Sirius?- Comenta Remus, mirando al ojigris, quien no puede evitar sonreír condescendiente, mientras se encoge de hombros, antes de comenzar a silbar una cancioncita, que sabe perfectamente, que sacara a cierta pelirroja, que estaba un par de asientos adelante, de sus casillas.

* * *

-¡Black!- gritó Lily una vez terminada la clase y luego que el profesor y varios de sus compañeros hubieran abandonado el aula. -Me tienes harta. Deja de silbar esa endemoniada canción.-bramó hecha una furia mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Vamos, Lily. No te enojes.- contestó Sirius con calma y una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, ignorando la advertencia que brillaba en los orbes verdes de la joven. -La canción es buena y no puedes negar que es pegajosa. Así que mejor disfrútala, que ha sido entonada para su placer por mi humilde persona.- añadió curvando aún más su boca, y guiñando un ojo, lo cual hizo que Lily soltará un gruñido, antes de tomar sus cosas y salir como un huracán del salón, sin olvidarse de golpear con su bolso al ojigris. Y eso, precisamente le había dejado sin aire. A fin y al cabo, el bolso de Lily Evans era un arma a temer. No por nada, cargaba tanto libro y objetos aún sin determinar.

-Buen golpe.- murmuró Remus, mientras Peter contenía la risa al ver a Sirius doblado sobre si mismo, tratando de recuperarse del impacto. James simplemente sonreía levemente, mientras negaba mentalmente. Sirius nunca se cansaría de hacer enojar a la volátil pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué diablos llevara ahí? ¿Piedras? ¿Los zapatos de Hagrid? ¿O todos los tarros de Shampoo que Snape ha olvidado usar?- preguntó Sirius entre inspiraciones forzadas y con el dolor aún atravesando su cuerpo.

-Libros, Sirius. Lily lleva libros.- corrigió Remus con paciencia, mientras veía como Sirius recuperaba su aspecto lentamente y se colocaba erguido.

-Permíteme dudarlo, Moony. Pero ese maletín llevaba de todo, menos libros.- refutó Sirius mientras tomaba su maletín casi vacío y se lo echaba al hombro antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. -En fin, luego descubriré que lleva esa mujer guardado allí, pero por ahora caminen, que quiero saludar a alguien antes de ir a la siguiente clase.- anunció con una sonrisa y rostro relajado, para luego simplemente reír divertido.

-¿A quién, si se puede saber?- preguntó Moony con una sonrisa a su amigo.

-A mi buen amigo Davey.- añadió sin prestarle atención a las miradas confundidas de sus amigos.

* * *

-Davey, te estado buscando por todo el colegio desde hace rato.- comentó Sirius tranquilamente a un joven Ravenclaw de cabello negro y ojos miel.

-¿Para qué soy bueno?- respondió mientras saludaba a los demás con un asentimiento.

-¿Conseguiste aquello de lo que habíamos estado hablando?- preguntó Sirius sin más, recibiendo una sonrisa del Ravenclaw.

-¿Dudas de mis capacidades, Sirius?- preguntó entre risas. -Por supuesto que tengo todo y hasta un par de sorpresas más que podrían interesarte.- añadió, viendo como tres de los cuatros merodeadores lo miraban interrogadoramente.

-Perfecto. Estaremos en contacto durante el día.- se despidió Sirius, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la próxima clase de Encantamientos.

-¿Te molestaría actualizarnos un poco, Sirius?- preguntó James mirando al ojigris con una ceja enarcada, sacándole una carcajada al joven Black.

-Lamentablemente no puedo, Prongs. Pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.- añadió con esa sonrisa perversa y esa mirada de merodeador.

-Esto pinta a desastre.- murmuró Remus.

-No seas melodramático, Moony. Todo estará bien, o eso espero.- respondió Sirius con calma.

-Sirius.- murmuró James, tratando de llamar la atención de su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento Prongs, pero me voy a investigar un misterio.- comentó Sirius antes de adelantarse a donde estaba Lily. Los tres merodeadores se lo quedaron mirando todo el tiempo, sonriendo al ver como la pelirroja le volvía a sacar el aire al ojigris con el maletín.


End file.
